The Truth
by Det.Rood
Summary: AU. Quando o agente do FBI Victor Henricksen de outro jeito descobre a verdade. 'T' por linguagem. 04 capítulos, concluída.
1. Caps 01 e 02

_**Título:** The Truth_

_**Classificação:** 16 anos (linguagem/ cenas violentas)_

_**Autores:** Valery Rood/ Petrus Heligan_

_**Categorias:** Supernatural/ Terror/ Suspense/ Ação_

_**Sinopse:** AU. Quando o agente do FBI Victor Henricksen de outro jeito descobre a verdade. _

_**Notas:** AU pelas personagens originais, exceto o agente Victor Henricksen. _

_Em ordem cronológica o texto vem após "FreakShow", e antecede "Encontro", ambos dessa que vos escreve. _

_Espero não ter descaracterizado (muito) Victor. Sempre o achei um pé no saco, e já era hora dele cair na real._

_Não, os garotos não participam desta aventura. Prometi a eles um descanso, e merecido. Quem leu "SN: do outro lado da estória" vai entender..._

_Aqui temos a participação especial de uma personagem criada pelo Petrus Heligan. Suas origens estão nas fics "Cicatrizes" e "Bar dos Lobos Solitários", ambas do mesmo autor. Um beijo especial pra ti e obrigada por tudo, meu querido!_

_Agradecimentos especiais à Crica pela paciência e carinho._

_E juro pela alma de Dean Winchester, que não foi inspirado em 'Jus in Belo'. Estava em fase de criação desde novembro do ano passado, e só agora saiu. Se não quiser acreditar...Alt+F4._

_E chega de papo. Boa leitura._

_

* * *

_

**Epílogo - FreakShow**

Em algum ponto esquecido por Deus na Interestadual 8, que corta os estados do Arizona e da Califórnia, uma Shadow vermelha estava parada num posto de gasolina, esperando por sua dona que fazia uma rápida parada na loja de conveniência.

A detetive caminhava em direção a sua moto, quando sentiu alguém segui-la e, antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, sentiu um cano de arma gelado em suas costas.

- Reconheceria esta Magnum em qualquer lugar do mundo...

- É o que as mulheres sempre dizem, uma vez que provam, nunca esquecem... - A voz sussurrada no ouvido da detetive era firme – Agora continue andando.

- Tudo isso é rancor por ter sido a única do departamento que não saiu com você, Victor?...

- Ande! - O agente Henricksen conduzia a detetive até seu carro, onde mais dois agentes aguardavam.

Um dos agentes a agarrou bruscamente e injetou algo com uma seringa em seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela desmaiasse no ato.

* * *

- Vamos, Rood, estamos numa grande desvantagem... E não tenho o dia todo!

Num quarto à meia-luz sabe Deus onde, Valery estava sentada numa cadeira, algemada com as mãos para trás.

Henricksen tinha capturado a agente responsável por toda a confusão que acontecera por causa da quebra da Aliança.

- Não sabia que você tinha este tipo de fetiche, Vickie... – Valery estava zonza por causa do que ele havia injetado nela.

Ele nunca bateria numa mulher como forma de tortura, mas o tal 'soro da verdade' estava liberado...

Ele sabia que por pegá-la teria um prestígio maior entre seus colegas, já que ele estava na pista dos irmãos falsários há tempos e a última tentativa fora um fiasco.

- Vamos, eu sei que você sabe onde eles estão! - Bateu a mão sobre a mesa entre ele e a detetive.

- De quem você está falando... – Valery piscava profundamente, tentando lutar contra os efeitos da droga.

- Você sabe quem! Dos irmãos, Rood!

- O que o faz pensar que eu conheço quem você está procurando...

Ele virou-se para ela num olhar de fúria.

- Só conheço dois ou três agentes que têm poder para apagar toda a ficha criminal de alguém no sistema e, por eliminação, resta apenas você... Além do mais, você foi vista em Austin na companhia de dois rapazes que batem com a descrição dos miseráveis!

Ela sorriu, os olhos semicerrados.

- Vickie, não faço idéia de quem ou o que você está falando...

Henricksen suspirou fundo.

- Ouça, Rood... Eu já tenho você, não me falta nada pra pegar aqueles filhos da mãe... Você falando ou não, eu vou achá-los! – O agente saiu do quarto, deixando Valery sozinha.

"_Merda..."_

Se sempre foi tão esperta como não se deu conta de que a seguiam e da gravidade da situação?

Agora estava presa num quarto não sabia onde, algemada, desarmada, dopada...

"_Rapazes, espero que sejam mais espertos do que eu desta vez..." _– Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pender, rendendo-se ao efeito do soro.

**

* * *

**

Cap. I – A Caminho da Califórnia

Um raio de sol poente bateu direto nos olhos que abriam languidamente. E aquela luz a incomodava de forma irritante. Sua cabeça doía como o inferno, se é que estar no inferno é doloroso.

Percebeu que estava encostada entre o vidro da janela e o banco traseiro de um carro, numa desconfortável posição pois estava algemada com as mãos para trás.

Via a paisagem passar rapidamente.

- Não me acordaram na hora do café da manhã, quanta indelicadeza com uma dama! – A detetive tentava se ajeitar como podia, um brutamonte vestido de preto ao lado dela nem deu atenção ao seu comentário.

Percebeu que estava no carro com Victor e seus dois agentes, mas não identificava qual a estrada que percorriam.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Um dia e meio. Um longo dia e meio... – Victor respondeu sem se virar para trás, pois estava na direção.

- É, os brinquedinhos do departamento estão cada vez melhores... – Valery soltou o corpo dolorido no banco, tentando mentalizar como sairia daquela situação - Onde estão minhas coisas?

- Seus pertences pessoais estão no porta-malas, trancados, e sua moto foi rebocada – O agente ao lado de Victor respondeu secamente.

- Ah, que bom, não são de todo grosseiros... E até que eu precisava mesmo dessa pausa – Valery sorria sarcasticamente – Que horas são?

- Está fazendo perguntas demais pra quem está sob custódia, Rood – Victor respondeu num tom de voz agressivo.

Durante estes dois dias, o rastro dos irmãos Winchester havia simplesmente desaparecido, como se eles não existissem. E isso desencadeou uma fúria sem tamanho em Henricksen, pois estava digamos, 'sujo' no departamento por causa de toda a história com eles e, no fim das contas, aquilo já tinha se tornado pessoal há muito tempo.

- Você fez um belo trabalho com os irmãos, eles simplesmente sumiram do mapa... E seu celular possui senha para funcionar, muito engenhoso...

- Se vocês que são do FBI não conseguiram entrar no meu humilde equipamento... – Valery deu de ombros, revirou os olhos e continuou seu sorriso, pois apesar de se sentir debilitada não perdia uma piada.

Victor olhava com desprezo através do retrovisor para a mulher no banco de trás. Ela estava suja, com olheiras, numa situação deplorável. Se conheciam há anos, ambos entraram para a academia quase na mesma época. Nunca trabalharam juntos devido ao mistério da divisão especial a qual ela desde sempre pertencia, mas isso não era justificativa para que não se esbarrassem vez ou outra em algum caso.

- Você nunca acreditou no meu trabalho, não é Victor?... – Valery se mexia desconfortavelmente.

- Você é que nunca deu real valor ao seu trabalho, Rood... Esse papo de caçar fantasmas, pra mim é coisa de filme dos anos 80! – Victor dirigia perigosamente pela estrada estreita.

- Você nunca vai entender... - Valery olhava para a paisagem tentando identificar que raio de estrada era aquela, e o sol já estava se pondo por completo, dificultando o reconhecimento.

Durante os quilômetros que se seguiram o silêncio imperou.

* * *

As sirenes da Penitenciária Estadual soaram tarde demais. Henry Rais já estava a quilômetros de distância de onde cumpriria pena perpétua por vários assassinatos e delitos graves em pelo menos três estados.

Henry roubara uma caminhonete no caminho, facilitando sua fuga. Estava guiando pela Interestadual quando a gasolina acabou, bem próximo de um pequeno trecho de floresta intocada. Como era de dia, não viu maiores problemas em se aventurar por entre as árvores e tentar encontrar algum casebre, ou ainda algo mais específico para que prosseguisse seu plano de fuga, aparentemente brilhante. Estava num fim de mundo, o que de pior podia lhe acontecer?

Adentrou por entre os galhos verdes, sempre prestando atenção na direção do Sol para não se perder naquele mato todo. Nem se deu conta de que entrou numa espécie de redoma de plantas, onde não se via mais o brilho do Sol. Os galhos, cada vez mais entrelaçados, não deixavam passar nem luz, nem calor. Estava realmente frio naquele trecho...

Henry caminhou mais alguns metros, e cada vez mais a mata se fechava, escurecia e esfriava. Por um instante sentiu medo, por estar sozinho e vulnerável a ataques de animais selvagens.

" – Henry... Você é um assassino, o pior que pode acontecer é algum bicho cruzar a sua frente e o pobre morrer por sua faca!" – Do macacão laranja ele sacou uma grande faca de cozinha, seu bilhete de saída da prisão.

Logo os barulhos da natureza cessaram e o vento parou de soprar. Era como se estivessem alertando que algo estava completamente errado ali. O bandido trocava passos sem sair do lugar, olhando ao seu redor. Uma gota de suor frio correu-lhe pela têmpora, coisa incomum para ele. Alguma coisa ali o fazia sentir medo, mas não sabia ainda o quê.

Ficou em silêncio durante alguns instantes, tentando entender o que a natureza queria tanto lhe falar.

Logo ouviu um barulho parecido com um caminhar, mas tão pesado que não podia ser algo humano. Seguindo seus instintos, correu para o lado oposto, de onde vinha o barulho, mas paralisou, duvidoso. Se corresse, poderia se engalfinhar nos galhos cheios de espinhos e ficar em situação pior.

Os passos se calaram. Henry não sabia o que iria acontecer.

Sem que desse tempo de esboçar qualquer reação, no chão marrom da floresta pôde ver uma grande sombra que cobriu a sua. Sentiu um peso no seu ombro que, num piscar de olhos, foi rasgado em duas partes pela criatura.

Seus olhos, por instantes, ainda puderam ver o seu próprio corpo, a alguns metros afastado, ser dilacerado por algo entre o humano e o animal. Nem gritou, pois sua garganta havia se separado de seus pulmões.

* * *

O carro cruzava velozmente a estrada sob uma garoa fina, trazendo o frio natural da madrugada. Estava bem escuro e os faróis estavam com defeito, dificultando a visão do motorista que, mesmo assim, pisava fundo no acelerador.

- Chefe, a pista não está muito boa, sugiro que o senhor diminua...

Antes que seu companheiro terminasse a frase, foi fuzilado com um olhar de soslaio do motorista. Isso bastou para que se calasse e novamente o carro mergulhasse no silêncio. De fato a pista estava perigosa. A chuva fazia com que desprendesse óleo do asfalto, e quem passasse por ali não e estivesse atento certamente derraparia.

Valery tentava sem sucesso observar qualquer sinal na paisagem que identificasse onde eles estavam. Só sabia que estava indo para o Oeste, conforme a direção do sol.

- Vickie, que tal darmos uma parada pra esticar as pernas, heim ?... – Valery ainda mantinha sua arrogância e deboche mesmo em situações como aquela.

Sabia que se ficasse nervosa ou parecesse desnorteada seria pior. O jeito era manter a calma e pensar numa saída rapidamente.

- Só se for pra te jogar de um penhasco desses, Rood. Mas infelizmente eu não posso, uma pena...

O diálogo foi cortado pelo chiado do rádio comunicador.

_- Alerta à todas as unidades próximas à Interestadual 08: temos um fugitivo da penitenciária Estadual nesta rota, guiando uma caminhonete azul marinho, placa..._

- Ah, dá um tempo! – Victor bateu no volante em sinal de protesto.

- Chefe, há pelo menos duas horas não cruzamos nenhuma viatura local e, já que estamos na mesma rota...

- Está querendo me dizer como eu devo trabalhar? – O motorista retrucou para Raymond, que estava ao seu lado. A detetive não conteve seu riso por causa da cena, além de já ter descoberto onde estava.

- Não senhor... – O grandalhão personificava os caricatos "leões-de-chácara" dos seriados policiais.

- Então só vamos se eu quiser! – Victor ainda dirigia com o pé atolado no acelerador.

Mais alguns instantes de silêncio. A alguns metros adiante, mesmo no meio da fina garoa e neblina que pairavam, viu as luzes traseiras do que parecia ser um veículo de grande porte. Uma caminhonete, talvez.

- Grande! – Victor confirmava suas suspeitas, infelizmente.

Pararam alguns metros após o carro que estava estacionado no acostamento. Victor e seu carona desceram devidamente preparados caso houvesse alguém lá dentro. O agente que ficou com a detetive tratava de alertar as unidades locais que haviam encontrado o veículo, mas sem saber ainda se seu usurpador havia sido localizado.

Victor deu um sinal para que seu parceiro circundasse o lado do passageiro da camionete, enquanto ele abordaria pelo lado do motorista. Mas pelo silêncio, deduziram que o carro estava vazio.

Abriram as portas, lentamente e, pelo procedimento padrão, revistaram o carro todo. Nenhum sinal do fugitivo.

- Hey, que tal você me livrar destas algemas, heim ?... Estou toda dolorida por causa desta posição! – Valery, já cansada, tentava negociar com o terceiro agente.

O agente, após passar a mensagem para a polícia local, só olhou de lado para a detetive, que entendeu a resposta.

- Está sem gasolina. Ele provavelmente foi naquela direção – Victor apontou para dentro daquela floresta densa, principalmente para quem sabia que certamente havia algo aterrorizante lá.

- Chefe, vamos entrar... ali? – O agente, através do carro roubado, não se sentia bem ao olhar para aquelas árvores enormes e escuras.

- Não, não vamos entrar ali.

- Ah, que bom, então vamos esperar os guardas locais para...

- VOCÊS vão entrar ali!

Raymond olhou para seu superior com cara de espanto. Felizmente estava escuro o suficiente para que Victor não visse a expressão do subordinado e caísse na risada.

- Mas, chefe...

- Nada de "mas"... Você mesmo que sugeriu este contratempo! Agora você e seu parceiro farão a busca do sujeito dentro desse matagal! Ande, vamos voltar para o carro e peguem seus comunicadores. Eu vou ficar com a detetive, ela é esperta demais pra ficar sozinha.

**

* * *

**

Cap. II – A Floresta Sombria

Valentin e Raymond não conseguiam enxergar um palmo diante de seu nariz. Os pequenos feixes de luz ajudavam, mas eles tinham que apurar mais seus outros sentidos, pois estavam num breu total. Eram treinados, obviamente, mas sentiam que naquele lugar havia algo incomum para as florestas que já enfrentaram.

- Hey, encontrei alguns galhos quebrados por aqui...Um rastro.

- Mas também há outros aqui... – Toda a conversa era quase cochichada.

- Mas são em direções opostas, impossível... – Raymond tentava observar com o máximo de cuidado aqueles rastros. Os sinais indicavam que não fazia muito tempo que aquelas folhagens e os galhos haviam sido pisados, o que fazia com que ele pensasse que realmente o bandido passara por lá, e estava bem perto. Mas o outro rastro, do lado oposto, não fazia nenhum sentido...

Avançando mais alguns metros, sentiram um cheiro forte de carne podre.

- Algum animal morto...

- Nossa, numa floresta, como você deduziu, gênio?!

- Cuidado onde pisa!

Nesse momento Raymond encontrou um pedaço de tecido laranja, parcialmente encharcado de sangue.

- Eu estou com um pressentimento ruim... – Desde o começo Valentin não gostou daquele lugar. Aquele cheiro que entrava pelas suas narinas era nauseante. Os sons noturnos o confundiam e o faziam sentir um medo quase primitivo.

- Cala a boca, idiota! – Raymond apanhou com cuidado a peça e viu que aquela quantidade de sangue não era de um arranhão comum.

- Se está ferido como parece, ele não está muito longe... – Iluminava o tecido e sua cabeça fervilhava... Como o bandido conseguiu perder uma parte de sua roupa daquele tamanho e, principalmente, toda aquela quantidade de sangue? Mais um arrepio, de tantos outros que sentiu, lhe correu pela espinha.

* * *

- Victor, mandar seus agentes no meio desse breu foi um erro grave.

- Você está com medo de algumas folhas secas, Rood?

- Essa floresta me parece sombria demais para abrigar apenas folhas secas.

- E o que você está sugerindo? Que há algum espírito zombeteiro lá dentro? – Victor deu uma risada forçada sob o olhar sério da mulher.

- Eu estou falando sério. Se houver alguma coisa lá dentro, eles não vão sair vivos e você é quem vai ter que prestar contas à agência... – Valery largou o corpo no encosto do banco, suspirando, realmente preocupada com o que poderia haver lá. Seu instinto nunca falhava e estava gritando que era realmente perigoso alguém despreparado enfrentar o que houvesse dentro da floresta.

- Olha, Rood, eu já cansei dessa sua conversa de Divisão Especial. O dia em que eu me encontrar com um fantasma e ele me disser "Olha, eu sou um fantasma e você deve acreditar em mim" ainda assim, talvez, eu custe a acreditar.

- Victor, espero sinceramente que o fantasma que você encontrar não esteja procurando vingança, senão não dará tempo de você acreditar ou não...

- Fala a verdade, Rood... Você fica numa boa, viajando pelo país às custas da agência por herança do seu pai, que tinha a mesma boa-vida! – Ele respondeu, incrédulo.

Ela chutou com toda a força o banco do motorista, fazendo com que Victor se chocasse contra o volante.

- Nunca mais mencione meu pai, Victor... – O tom de voz baixo era intimidador.

- Rood, não me faça algemar teus pés também!

O silêncio foi a resposta de protesto que ele recebeu.

* * *

- É possível que ele já esteja longe daqui.

- Não com o ferimento que ele tem.

Os dois agentes, um atrás do outro, especulavam sobre o destino do fugitivo. E a cada passo que davam floresta adentro, mais escuro ficava e as lanternas já não davam conta do recado. Tentavam identificar os rastros deixados, que não lembravam nem pegadas humanas, tampouco de algum animal. Uma grande touceira de mato amassado, galhos quebrados e um cheiro de carniça horrível.

- Pode ser uma vaca ou algo grande...

- O que diabos uma vaca estaria fazendo numa floresta?

- Ah, sei lá... Talvez queria mudar de ares... – Valentin, que estava atrás respondeu inocente.

- Se continuar falando besteira, você é que vai mudar de ares e não será nada agradável – Raymond abaixou-se para melhor analisar aquele rastro tão incomum.

Ao abaixar-se ouviu um barulho atrás dele, supondo que era seu parceiro. Levantou-se, olhando para trás, e não havia sinal do colega. De repente o mesmo silêncio de horas antes apareceu. O homem sentiu que algo estava errado, já que até os grilos se calaram. Empunhou a arma, atento ao redor.

Hey, isso não é hora para brincadeiras! – Voltou alguns metros, ouvindo barulhos como se fossem passos, mas acima de sua cabeça.

A floresta abrigava os mais diversos tipos de vegetação, incluindo grandes carvalhos antigos com copas a perder de vista.

Raymond sentiu algo úmido em seu nariz. "Deve ser orvalho das folhas", pensou. Mas o cheiro era bem diferente de água que, aliás, não deve ter cheiro. Passou o dorso da mão que segurava a arma e, quando iluminou, realmente sentiu medo do lugar. Era sangue que vinha de algum lugar lá em cima.

Jogou o feixe de luz nas copas das árvores e encontrou entre os galhos, pendurado sem as pernas, seu colega de trabalho.

Aterrorizado, saiu cambaleando com os passos trocados, escorregando nas folhas úmidas pelo sangue fresco que gotejava das pernas de Valentin. Caiu de costas na pequena poça que se formou, levantou-se como pôde e correu sem direção. Sabia desde o começo da noite que alguma coisa ruim aconteceria com eles...

- Chefe, precisamos de ajuda! – Raymond gritava, apertando o botão do comunicador. Não largara nem a lanterna nem sua arma, mas havia se esquecido de tudo o que sabia sobre controle de pânico em situações de perigo. Afinal, aquele medo era sobrenatural.

- Droga, será que você não sabe fazer seu trabalho? – A voz de Victor misturada à estática respondia do outro lado.

- Chefe, Valentin está morto!

- O quê?

E todo esse terror o impediu de esclarecer o fato ao seu chefe, e identificar a alguns passos o que o esperava.

- Não estou te ouvindo, repita, seu imbecil!

E a resposta que ouviu foi um estrondo, seguido de estática.

- Victor, me solte, me deixe ajudá-los, eles correm perigo! – Após ouvir o pedido de socorro de Raymond a detetive confirmou o que seu instinto já lhe mostrara.

- Ah, Rood, deixe de ser dramática. No máximo ele achou o rastro do bandido e quer reforço! - Victor pegou uma pequena lanterna e mais alguns objetos no porta-luvas, disposto a atender o chamado de ajuda do colega. Porém nunca daria o braço a torcer na frente da detetive, pois teve também um mau pressentimento ao ouvir a voz de pânico de seu subordinado, que não atendeu aos outros chamados do comunicador.

- Hey, vai me deixar aqui sozinha neste ermo de mundo?

- Ah, vai me dizer que está com medo, logo você?! Vou sim, e espero que se comporte bem! – Victor travava as portas que não podiam ser abertas por dentro, deixando Valery presa no carro blindado e rapidamente caminhou floresta adentro.

- Maravilha!... – A detetive soltou um suspiro. Estava sozinha no escuro, algemada e ainda um pouco tonta.

Porém o fato de estar sozinha dava mais liberdade de fazer o que pretendia há algumas horas.

Habilmente deitou-se de costas no banco, tentando se esticar ao máximo. Aquilo faria seus músculos relaxarem o suficiente para que pudesse se encolher e passar suas pernas por entre os braços, unidos pelas algemas. Respirando lentamente, concentrou-se e virou-se de lado para realizar a manobra.

"- E viva as aulas de ioga!" – Pensou. Em segundos ela conseguiu passar as pernas, agora ficando com as mãos à sua frente.

Só um problema: realmente aqueles carros não podiam ser abertos por dentro, além de blindados. Quebrar o vidro, fora de cogitação.

" - Maravilha, Rood... Agora vê se sai dessa! Livrar seu traseiro e os dos seus colegas de agência!" – A detetive ainda pensava com dificuldade.

* * *

Mesmo com a lanterna Victor não conseguia enxergar muito bem. Esbarrava e se arranhava entre os galhos das árvores, ofegante, sem saber que direção tomar. Seus agentes eram treinados, mas não tanto quanto ele a ponto de saber deixar pistas de onde estiveram.

Caminhou rumo ao oeste, a mesma direção que a estrada os levariam à Califórnia. O amontoado de árvores visto de fora não parecia ser tão grande quanto era por dentro...

Ele também pôde experimentar o cheiro forte de carne podre que dominava o ambiente. Isso dificultava um pouco seu poder de raciocínio para encontrar seus homens e o fugitivo.

- Onde vocês estão, seus idiotas?! – Victor falava como se eles pudessem ouvi-lo.

De repente tropeçou em algo grande, macio e molhado. Só percebeu o que era quando jogou o feixe de luz em cima. Era um corpo sem um dos braços e cabeça, vestido com um tecido na cor laranja.

-Quem ou o quê pode ter feito um negócio desses?! – Victor abaixava-se para ver melhor o estrago. Nunca viu nada parecido. Poderia ser um urso, mas nunca ouviu nenhum relato de ursos naquela região.

Enquanto conjecturava, novamente os sons da floresta silenciaram.

* * *

Durante os minutos que se passaram como horas, a detetive só pensava nos perigos que aquela floresta escura poderia oferecer aos agentes. Dada a sua experiência, nunca entraria despreparada num local daqueles, ainda mais desconhecendo o que poderia existir lá dentro. Pensamentos contraditórios a tentavam: dar no pé e salvar a própria pele ou aventurar-se na floresta em socorro aos federais?

Bem, sua honra de caçadora falaria mais alto, certamente.

Enquanto sua mente viajava, nem percebeu que a alguns metros atrás de onde estavam uma Pick-Up preta parou, e alguém desceu dela e se aproximou de onde estava.

O homem com cabelos longos, de rifle em punho, se aproximou um pouco mais, sorrateiramente, para ver quem estava dentro daquele carro. Percebeu que uma mulher estava lá dentro, aparentemente precisando de ajuda.

- Cara, me tira daqui!

- Se meteu em encrencas, moça? - Usando uma pequena lanterna o homem iluminou por dentro do carro, certificando-se de que só a tal moça estaria lá dentro, aparentemente não oferecendo grande perigo.

- Cara, por favor, abre essa porta! – A detetive, impaciente, batia na janela.

- Bom, pra estar aí presa num carro oficial algemada, deve ter feito por merecer...

- E quem você pensa que é pra me julgar? Deus? – Valery tentava ver quem era seu salvador, ou na pior das hipóteses, seu algoz.

- Moça, definitivamente você não está em posição de reclamar sobre nada...

- É, já ouvi isso hoje... Espere um momento... – Tentou ao máximo se aproveitar da pouca luminosidade – Brooke? Brooke McCarter?

O homem franziu a testa, abaixando sutilmente a sua arma. Por um segundo mudou de idéia, estranhando que aquela moça o reconhecesse.

- Quem é você e como sabe meu nome?

- Brooke, sou eu! – A detetive espalmou suas mãos no vidro, já com um sorriso de alívio.

- Você, quem? Como me conhece?! – Desta vez era Brooke quem estava desconfiado e impaciente.

- Brooke, é Valery! Valery Rood, sobrinha de Jack Rood, de Austin...

Em instantes a feição do caçador de meia-idade pareceu mais tranqüila.

- Da última vez que eu te vi você era uma pirralha pentelha metida a ser caçadora como seu pai e seu tio – Já mais calmo, circundava o veículo pensando em como a livraria dali.

- Como pode ver, cresci e progredi... – Ela levantou os pulsos algemados, sorrindo em tom de deboche.

* * *


	2. Caps 03 e 04

**Cap. III – A hora da Verdade**

Cada vez mais o barulho de passos pesados se aproximava dele. Um pouco mais próximo viu finalmente o que era.

Era algo que não se assemelhava nada do que já tinha visto. Uma criatura enorme, disforme, composta por pedaços disformes de animais e peles. O que se chamaria de braços era totalmente desproporcional ao resto do corpo. Um rabo longo completava o visual bizarro que aquilo tinha. E para seu temor se tornar completo, ele reconheceu na criatura as pernas de seu agente através dos sapatos de modelo incomum.

Victor descarregou todo o pente de sua arma e nada aconteceu. A criatura, a passos largos, não fora atingida por nenhum projétil.

" - Que porra é essa?!" – O agente, já tremendo de medo, correu floresta adentro, apavorado com o que viu. Dentro da escuridão tentava encontrar entre as árvores algum feixe de luz, alguma clareira ou qualquer coisa que indicasse que havia uma saída. Mas o medo que sentia, nunca antes sentido, dificultava o raciocínio lógico e frio, característicos do trabalho. Victor desarmado se sentia nu. Tentava manter a calma e se lembrar do treinamento em selva a que fora submetido algumas vezes a título de reciclagem, mas aquela situação era totalmente fora de qualquer hipótese que se podia imaginar.

* * *

- Belas férias, heim, amigo?

- Descobri que não dá pra se tirar férias nesta época do ano, pelo menos por aqui.

Brooke e Valery conversavam baixo e caminhavam floresta adentro, com toda a cautela, devidamente armados.

- Você tem certeza de que é um Golen, Brooke?

O caçador olhou-a sério. Fora os poucos fios de cabelos brancos que despontavam, não havia mudado nada desde que se conheceram. Era o homem centrado, meticuloso e amargo de sempre.

- Eu estou seguindo-o há três dias. Ele se deslocou para este lado do vale, mas até agora não entendi o roteiro dele. Bom, já que estamos em dois, podemos matá-lo sem maiores dificuldades.

- Engano seu, Brooke... Nosso desafio é matar esse bicho e trazer os agentes a salvo, mesmo contra a minha vontade – Valery afastava os galhos, mantendo a lanterna e a mira.

- Bom, isso não posso garantir.

- Feliz ou infelizmente, eu sei...

- Qual é, detetive... Pensei que você estava do lado deles.

- Estou. Eles é que não estão do meu lado, Brooke.

Ele o olhou com desconfiança.

- Inocência sua pensar que todos os agentes se conhecem e confiam uns nos outros. Ainda mais no nosso trabalho.

* * *

Os tiros de Victor foram ouvidos por Brooke e Valery, que correram na direção.

- Merda, devem ter encontrado o bicho! Vamos rápido! - Os dois se embrenharam mais fundo dentro da floresta.

Victor tentava correr, mas tropeçava nos galhos e plantas do seu caminho. Mesmo na escuridão achou uma estreita trilha, que pensou ter sido feita pelos seus agentes. Já era alguma coisa para quem estava perdido e com uma aberração atrás de si.

Foi quando escorregou e caiu de cara nas folhas molhadas pelo sangue de Valentin. Olhou para cima e viu a mesma cena de terror que Raymond vira.

" – Merda, então era isso!" – Victor constatava que perdera seus colegas de trabalho e se não agisse rápido, ele seria o próximo. Para sua sorte a criatura era lenta o suficiente para que ele colocasse alguns metros de distância entre eles.

Achou uma pequena clareira que fora formada pelo amontoado de árvores que, provavelmente, a criatura havia derrubado. Ainda garoava e aquelas toras deitadas uma por cima da outra talvez lhe servissem de abrigo para confundir a criatura e lhe dessem mais tempo para sair dali. Se meteu em meio à madeira que estava úmida e, como pôde, colocou alguns galhos e folhas na tentativa de disfarçar seu refúgio.

Quando a criatura chegou perto, ela parou e olhou para os lados. Parecia confusa. "- Anda, saia logo daqui, sua coisa!", pensava Victor.

A criatura parecia se guiar pelo calor dos corpos. Em segundos ficou de frente para as árvores onde Victor se escondia.

" – Merda!"

Caminhou em direção a Henricksen, que já não sabia mais o que pensar. Morreria ali, naquele lugar fétido, pelas mãos ou o que quer que fosse aquilo em que terminavam os braços da criatura. Se houvessem testemunhas, ninguém acreditaria naquilo.

Abaixou-se em frente à pequena fenda que formavam os troncos e esticou um de seus braços na tentativa de puxar o agente para fora. Aquilo era uma mistura de carnes de animais e humanos que exalava um odor insuportável, fazendo Victor recuar o tanto que podia dentro daquele esconderijo, que provavelmente, viraria o seu túmulo. Num gesto rápido a criatura conseguiu agarrar um dos braços de Victor e, na tentativa de puxá-lo para fora, quebrou-o.

De repente ouviu um tiro bem próximo deles. Por um momento a criatura soltou o braço de Victor, virando-se para ver de onde vinha o tal barulho. O grito do agente foi alto o suficiente para que os caçadores chegassem ao local onde estavam.

- Hey bichinho, venha se divertir com quem sabe brincar! – Era Valery que havia atirado para cima no intuito de chamar a atenção do Golen. Brooke estava do outro lado, por entre os arbustos, pronto para derrubar e imobilizar a criatura.

Victor não conseguia ver direito o que estava acontecendo lá fora, mas reconheceu a voz da detetive.

- Rood, deixe ele se aproximar o máximo que puder! – Brooke estava com uma besta preparada com uma lança de aço com ponta de ganchos, atada a um cabo de escalada. O combinado era que Valery atrairia a atenção da criatura e,quando estivesse na mira de seu colega, ele daria o tiro certeiro e tentaria tombá-la e amarrá-la às árvores. Eram necessários sangue frio e concentração, pois qualquer movimento em falso representava risco de vida.

A detetive deu alguns passos para trás, também não tolerando muito o cheiro ruim. O rifle emprestado cuspia a munição que parecia não ter efeito contra a criatura, deixando-a mais irritada e fazendo com que ela fosse na direção da mulher.

- Não corra, Rood... Preciso dela bem aqui! – Brooke dava as ordens para a detetive, que obviamente estava com medo, pois não estava na sua melhor forma. Ela parou de atirar, ficando frente a frente com a criatura. A visão que ela tinha era algo inenarrável.

" – Isso!"- Brooke pensou e, em seguida, atirou. Os ganchos atravessaram um dos pés do Golen, e o caçador num esforço sobre-humano puxou a corda, desequilibrando-o. Valery avançou com os pés no peito da criatura e passou por entre o pescoço e os braços mais alguns metros da corda de alpinismo que Brooke lhe dera antes de entrarem na floresta. Por fim a criatura estava no chão.

- Ache logo a inscrição, não temos muito tempo! – Brooke gritava para a detetive, usando algumas árvores próximas como apoio das cordas para manter a criatura no chão. A detetive iluminou melhor a cabeça da criatura tentando achar a inscrição que era a chave para que a neutralizassem. O Golen se debatia e tentava se livrar das cordas, que apesar de serem resistentes, não agüentariam por muito tempo.

- Achei! E agora! - Mesmo naquela escuridão Valery conseguiu identificar a palavra "Emeth" que parecia ser gravada a ferro quente no trecho de carne que representava a testa do Golen.

Victor apenas ouvia toda a cena, sem entender muita coisa. Estava com dor e com medo.

- A primeira letra, arranque-a! – As grossas luvas de couro que Brooke usava já estavam rasgando pelo atrito com as cordas, que lentamente se desfiavam pelo contato com o tronco da árvore.

A detetive sacou de uma faca e no momento que a levou à testa do Golen este conseguiu se livrar de uma das cordas que seguravam seu braço e lançou a mulher a alguns metros de distância.

Mas este foi também o exato momento em que ela cravou a faca na primeira letra da palavra, usando a força do próprio Golen para retirá-la, deixando somente a inscrição "meth".

- Rood, não! – Brooke viu arrebentar a corda que segurava e tentou pegar a ponta, em vão.

A criatura soltou um rugido que não parecia com nada que os caçadores conheciam. Em instantes ela parou de se debater, já sem vida. Brooke correu em direção à colega temendo pelo pior. Ela já se levantava do chão, recolhendo sua faca e batendo as folhas e a terra em suas pernas.

- Você está bem, Rood? - Brooke perguntou ajudando-a a se levantar.

- Já estive melhor, Brooke... Já estive melhor... – Valery levou a mão ao seu ombro, sentindo que estava ferida.

- Mas que porra era essa, afinal?! - Victor saía devagar do meio dos troncos, observando a criatura no chão, inanimada. Seus olhos não acreditavam no que viam.

A detetive foi ao encontro de Victor. Seus olhos faiscavam diante da incredulidade dele, mesmo com tudo que havia acontecido. Num instante agarrou-o pelo colarinho da camisa, empurrando-o contra um dos troncos próximos.

- Isso, Victor, foi o final que os seus homens tiveram. Isso, seria o seu final se a gente não tivesse livrado seu traseiro – Os olhos semicerrados, uma vontade incontrolável de quebrar a cara dele ali mesmo – Isso, é o dia-a-dia de gente que sacrifica a própria vida em favor de pessoas que, na maioria das vezes, nem sabem o que se passa e nem se dão conta de que sempre existe alguém disposto a protegê-las. E não estou falando da polícia, seu babaca...

- Rood – Brooke apertou com força proposital o ombro machucado da detetive – Vamos logo limpar essa bagunça. Quanto antes sairmos daqui, melhor pra todos – olhou rapidamente para a expressão de espanto do homem que estava encurralado pela sua colega.

Ela largou-o dando mais um tranco contra a madeira, soltando um suspiro. Henricksen tentou arrumar seu colarinho, sem saber o que dizer.

- Vamos, Victor. Não temos a noite toda – Brooke já caminhava em direção à saída da floresta no intuito de pegar seus utensílios para aquele momento pós – caçada: pás para enterrar os corpos.

Victor ainda atordoado e com dor por causa do braço quebrado, seguiu os dois caçadores. Aquela noite, de longe, foi a mais longa e surreal que já havia vivido.

- Rood, seu ombro precisa de cuidados.

- Pode deixar Brooke, eu sei me cuidar. Vamos acabar logo com isso e me deixe no vilarejo mais próximo. É só o que eu te peço.

Aquela resposta remeteu Brooke a algumas lembranças que sempre permeavam sua mente. Sua querida Clair era igualmente teimosa e independente. Se estivesse viva, teria aproximadamente a mesma idade da detetive.

- Nada disso, você volta comigo – Victor mesmo com a situação invertida mantinha sua prepotência.

Num reflexo, a mulher virou-se e apontou o rifle que carregava.

- Victor, neste momento você não está muito em condições de reivindicar alguma coisa – Brooke respondeu num sorriso de sarcasmo.

* * *

**Cap. IV – Seguir em Frente**

O sol já dava seus primeiros sinais de luz à terra, iluminando o pequeno ambiente da parada de beira de estrada onde estavam dois caçadores a conversar.

- Então há três dias você estava seguindo a criatura, Brooke?

- Sim – O homem de cabelos amarrados em rabo de cavalo tomava um gole de sua cerveja.

Depois de se separarem de Victor rumaram à parada mais próxima para descansar e conversar sobre o trabalho realizado na noite anterior.

- E o que era aquilo, afinal?

- Não sei se você sabe mas a minha especialidade são lobisomens. Estava seguindo o rastro de um deles por estas bandas, mas daí, me deparei com mortes fora do padrão.

- E por que não chamou algum outro caçador? – A detetive terminava sua refeição, a primeira depois de quase três dias.

- Porque não tenho um círculo de amizades tão grande quanto o seu – Respondeu secamente o homem.

- Sei, você é um 'Lobo Solitário'... - Valery olhava para o homem à sua frente, e naquele momento entendeu que a vida que ele levava era mais por obrigação do que por opção. Sabia também que, o motivo pelo qual Brooke tornara-se um caçador seria, para ela, sempre uma incógnita - Portanto, você pegou este caso, mesmo não sendo sua predileção...

- Não tive escolha. Com uma breve pesquisa da história local, descobri que aqui é uma região onde residem vários judeus.

- E provavelmente há uma lenda...

- Na mitologia judaica existe uma estória sobre uma entidade que é criada para servir a quem a criou. Geralmente é feita de barro e tem forma humana.

- Hum, acho que já li algo a respeito, mas não me recordo direito. É algo muito específico...

- Sim, não é uma lenda urbana, como tantas por aí. Bem, a essa criatura dá-se o nome de Golen e ela ganha vida através de um encantamento específico entoado durante sua confecção, além da inscrição da palavra em habraico "Emeth", que significa "verdade", seja em sua testa ou na forma de pergaminho colocado em sua boca.

- E uma vez que a adulteramos a criatura perde a vida...

- Não exatamente. É preciso retirar a primeira letra da palavra, restando assim a inscrição "Meth", que significa morte. Por essa razão é que eu mandei você apenas procurar uma inscrição na testa dele e retirar a primeira letra.

- De fato, se você me explicasse tudo isso na hora, certamente não estaríamos aqui – Valery sorriu discretamente - Mas no que encontramos não havia nada de barro... Era repulsivo!

- Pois bem... Nas minhas pesquisas descobri que há quase um mês atrás uma família de judeus morreu de maneira violenta e culparam o patriarca pela chacina. Realmente isso aconteceu. Ele estava muito endividado e não encontrava uma saída. Enlouqueceu e matou sua esposa e cinco filhos.

- E onde entra a tal criatura nessa história?

- Bem, o tal patriarca pegou os corpos dos seus familiares e, no mesmo ritual mitológico, criou o Golen, só que de carne.

- E como você soube de tudo isso? – A detetive se espantou com a quantidade de informações captadas em tão pouco tempo. Brooke era bom naquilo.

- Porque há um sobrevivente de um dos ataques do bicho que reconheceu o rosto da mulher do patriarca, montado na criatura. Ele está internado como paciente psiquiátrico no hospital regional porque ninguém acredita na sua história.

- E qual a ligação dele com a família?

- Na verdade ele é um dos credores do criador da aberração – Brooke terminava sua cerveja de uma vez – Ele foi atacado quando foi cobrar a dívida novamente e descobriu o que o cara tinha feito. Ele também é judeu e lembrou-se da história do Golen. Encontrou-o sem os braços e sem as pernas, na sua própria sala e o tal bicho dentro da casa. Ele agiu rápido, mas deixou a porta aberta e a criatura escapou.

- Se o bicho é criado para servir ao seu criador, algo deve ter dado errado. Era de se esperar, não é...

- Sim, o bicho se descontrolou e provavelmente descobriu que podia se 'montar' sozinho para permanecer vivo. Daí as mortes humanas e de animais e os corpos incompletos.

- Mas Brooke, ninguém viu essa coisa andando descontraída por aí? – A detetive ainda se espantava com tal história.

- Com quantas pessoas cruzamos até chegar aqui, Rood? – Brooke acenou para a garçonete para lhe trazer mais uma cerveja.

- É verdade... Aqui é um fim de mundo mesmo... – Ela riu, servindo-se da sua cerveja.

- Bom, o mais importante é que fizemos o trabalho – Brooke abria a outra longneck, causando um suave estampido.

- E o dia foi salvo! – Valery levantou sua garrafa em direção à de Brooke e os dois brindaram sorrindo.

Brooke pensava o quanto sua Clair lhe fazia falta. Se não tivesse acontecido tudo o que aconteceu, se eles seguissem com suas vidas normais, se...

- Lhe pago outra cerveja pelos seus pensamentos, Brooke – A voz da detetive fez o velho lobo voltar à Terra.

Nada que valha essa marca ruim – Ele sorriu amargamente.

Valery sentiu que a brincadeira foi numa hora imprópria e preferiu calar-se por alguns instantes.

- Brooke, nosso destino está em nossas mãos. Apesar de acreditar que tudo tem um propósito maior do que nós podemos imaginar, e saiba que eu realmente acredito nisso, nós é que devemos fazer as escolhas nas nossas vidas. E de certa forma escolhi essa vida. Pense bem se essa é a vida que você escolheu...

Valery não precisava ter o poder de ler pensamentos para dizer aquilo. Brooke olhava para a colega de trabalho e em sua mente vinha nitidamente a imagem de sua amada irmã.

- Destino maldito foi o que teve o outro agente que não foi morto pelo Golen... Que azar cair numa ribanceira e quebrar o pescoço! – O caçador respondeu num meio sorriso.

- Seria cômico se não fosse trágico... – Valery teve a mesma reação.

- E o que acontece agora, Rood? - Brooke se referia ao destino da detetive.

- Seguir em frente – Valery repousou a garrafa em cima da mesa. Estava sendo procurada pela própria agência e sem seu arsenal e sua moto. Mas daria um jeito em tudo, como sempre.

- É, seguir em frente... – Brooke tomou mais um gole da cerveja e em seguida deixou-a também na mesa. Discretamente colocou uma das mãos no bolso de sua jaqueta, onde guardava um pingente. Sem tirá-lo, passava seus dedos levemente nele, como se estivesse fazendo um carinho.

Existem certas cicatrizes nas nossas almas que nunca se fecham, mas é preciso seguir em frente.

* * *

_Alguns dias depois..._

Henricksen estava sentado em frente ao computador e a luz azulada que vinha do monitor era a única coisa que gerava luminosidade no escritório vazio.

Já passava da meia-noite e ainda estava lá. Enfim, voltara ao seu quartel general, mas infelizmente com duas mortes de colegas de trabalho em sua consciência.

Estava consultando a base de dados de criminosos procurados no país. Parou em duas fichas em especial e, durante alguns minutos, deixou-as na tela. Respirou fundo. Olhou para o gesso em seu braço e lembrou-se daquela noite que nunca seria apagada de sua memória. Ainda sentia dor. Mas a lembrança dos momentos de pavor eram maiores do que seu ferimento.

Encarou mais uma vez a tela. Digitou algumas letras e números e, em instantes, aquelas fichas foram apagadas do banco de dados. Novamente acessou e certificou-se de que não havia deixado nenhum rastro.

Afastou a cadeira, repousando os pés na beirada da mesa. Passou o polegar e o indicador na pequena medalha do Arcanjo Miguel que passou a carregar em seu peito após o incidente na Interestadual.

* * *

Entre os estados da Virginia e Carolina do Norte, descansava uma Shadow vermelha encostada próxima a algumas árvores na beira da estrada, onde em cima uma figura feminina falava ao celular.

– _Sim senhor... Compreendo, Senhor...Para mim é uma honra defender meu país, Senhor... Agradeço por tudo, Senhor._

" – _...Idiota"_, pensou logo após desligar o telefone.

Em sua mente só havia lugar para questionamentos. O quanto valia a pena "proteger e servir"? Por mais que se esforçasse, por melhor que fosse seu desempenho, ela sabia que nunca teria o crédito que merecia. Mas que crédito era esse? Um bônus na sua conta bancária, acompanhado de um tapinha nas costas e um 'belo trabalho detetive', ou um sincero 'muito obrigado por salvar minha vida' de alguém que de fato viu a vida passar pela frente?

O que era mais compensador, o que fazia valer a pena tudo aquilo?

Sua caçada pessoal ainda não terminara, pois Beatrice ainda estava foragida. Devia isso para as crianças que morreram pelas mãos da babá, pelas famílias envolvidas, pelo seu pai. E antes de tudo devia a si mesma, pois muitas perguntas ficaram sem respostas.

Enfim, sua quarentena havia acabado. Subiu em sua moto, com destino ao próximo trabalho.

**FIM**


End file.
